A Pirate's Life for Me
by Ieva
Summary: InuyashaKenshin crossover. Inuyasha gets stuck with pirates and Kagome and Shippo wind up on Shura's island with Kenshin & co. Updating regularly now!
1. Shikon at Sea

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or Inuyasha.  This should be obvious._

_Authors Note: This story takes place in an alternate universe, one where Kenshin and Inuyasha belong to the same time period.  Do not bother me about this._

_IMPORTANT NOTE: I have replaced the original first three chapters and fixed a ton of spelling errors and added accents n' stuff like that. Exact same plot, but no more bloody annoying spelling mistakes._

**Chapter 1: Shikon at Sea**

"Kagome, I feel seasick…"

            "Here, Shippo, take some of this medicine.  It'll make you feel better."

            "_Here's an idea for a game.  Let's guess how long this boat will __float."_

            "Inuyasha…osuwari." *wham*

            The situation was thus: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo had borrowed a rundown old rowboat from this random crazy old guy on account of Kagome sensing a Shikon shard out at sea.  Miroku and Sango had declined to go with them, and had gone to wait at the village.  Kagome had repaired the boat _somewhat and added a sail to it.  Now they were out on the open sea, but the shard was moving._

            "Kagome, how can the shard be moving around?"

            "Maybe it's a huge sea monster with big teeth that likes to eat little fox youkai!"

            "Yeep!  Kagome, Inuyasha is scaring me!" Shippo clung to Kagome's arm.

            "Inuyasha, if you don't quit it, I'll say the word again."

            "Feh, I didn't do anything."

            Kagome sighed, and looked around at the endless expanse of water surrounding them.  Wait, there was something there!  A ship on the horizon; it must be where the shard was!  "Inuyasha!  Get rowing, I see a ship!"

            Inuyasha grumbled about this, but rowed towards the ship anyway.  The closer they got, however, the less he liked the look of it.  But Kagome said that she definitely saw a shard on board, so he figured that whatever was on there could be beaten.  How wrong he was. 

            As they pulled alongside the ship, Kagome yelled up to the crew, "Hey!  Permission to board?"

            After a short while there came an answer, "Permission granted!"

            The three climbed the rope ladder that was lowered down to them.  Once they were all at the top, they took a look at the crew surrounding them.  It was a motley bunch; most of them had scars and they didn't look too nice.  They were looking at Inuyasha's ears with some fear.

            "A youkai?"

            They huddled together a little ways away, talking in furtive voices.  Inuyasha could hear some of what they said, and it did not make him feel very safe on the ship.

            "If'n we 'ad a youkai…"

            "No use fer…"

            "We'd be th' stronges'…"

            "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "We should get out of here.  _Now_."

            "What about the Shikon shard?"

            "Damn, I forgot.  Still, I don't like them."

            "Don' like us?  Why wouldn't ye?" said the captain mockingly as he pinned Kagome's arms to her side and held a dagger to her throat.

            "KAGOME!" Inuyasha was about to kill the man, but he laughed and pressed the dagger harder.

            "Inu…ya…sha…"

            "LET HER GO!"

            "On'y if yew do wha' we say, youkai," the captain laughed again, "Get inside tha' room thar, 'r th' girl dies."

            Inuyasha snarled, but allowed himself to be locked inside an empty cabin.  One of the crew slapped a sealing scroll on the door, preventing him from escaping.  The captain pushed Kagome over to the mast and tied her to it securely.  Shippo was thrown into an empty packing crate (which was also sealed with a scroll).  

            "Arharr, I bet yer sorry yew e'er boarded th' ship o' these pirates!" said the captain.

***

            The ship had been sailing for hours, but near sunset the sails were furled but the anchor was not dropped.  Kagome leaned so that she could see over the sides of the ship and saw a fairly large island.  Then she found herself being dragged over to the side of the ship by two pirates.  Shippo was taken out of his crate and carried over as well.  Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha's face peering out of a dingy window.  Then the captain spoke to her.

            "See tha' thur island?"

            "Yes."

            "Good," then he took Shippo and threw him over the side, "Let's 'ope yew an' yer friend c'n swim, girl."

            Kagome shrieked as the two pirates holding her lifted her up and threw her over the side as well.  Inuyasha banged on the window helplessly.

            "KAGOME!!!"


	2. An Interrupted Holiday

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kenshin or Inuyasha.  Happy now?_

_Author's Note:_ _Yay!  This is where Kenshin comes in!  And Shura, of course, because Shura rules and is my alter-ego.  Ack…the first time I wrote this I somehow had the idea that Suzume's name was Suzame.  I'm an idiot.  _

**Chapter 2:  An Interrupted Holiday**

Unbeknownst to the pirates, the island they had marooned Kagome and Shippo on was, in fact, Shura the pirate's island, whom Kenshin and company were visiting for a holiday.  Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan were playing on the beach, while Kenshin, Kaoru, and Shura talked and watched the little girls' antics.  Then Ayame ran up to the Kenshin and tugged on his shirt.

            "Ken-ni!  Come quick, we found something!"

            "Oro?" was Kenshin's word as he was dragged over to the water.  He looked where the two girls were pointing and saw a little boy lying half-in, half-out of the water.  That was when Shura and Kaoru got there.

            "Oh, Kenshin!  A little boy!" Kaoru exclaimed as she picked him up out of the water.

            "A boy with a tail," said Shura.

            "And fox feet," added Kenshin.

            "And _fangs," said Kaoru._

            They all stared at each other with strange looks on their faces until the boy, who was in fact Shippo, groaned and coughed up some water.  They rushed him to Shura's cabin and laid him on the bed.

            "_Why didn't we bring Megumi with us?  WHY?"_

            "Because she had to stay home and be a doctor, that's why."

            "Ok, everyone _calm down_," said Shura, "He's just been in the water too long; he'll come around soon.  Believe me, I _think I would know.  I am, after all, a pirate."_

            'Soon' was an understatement.  Within seconds, Shippo leapt up and looked around wildly, "Where am I?  Who are you?  Where's Kagome?"

            "Whoa, now.  Calm down," Kenshin put up his hands and smiled in a reassuring manner, "I'm Kenshin, this is Shura, this is Kaoru, and these are Ayame-Chan and Suzume-chan, who found you.  You're in Shura's house.  I have no clue who or where Kagome is.  Who are you?"

            "I'm…" Shippo began, but was interrupted by the arrival of Sanosuke and Yahiko, who were loudly demanding food.  Then Sano noticed Shippo, and picked him up by the tail.  The two of them were having a little growling face-off when Kenshin interrupted.

            "And this is Sano and Yahiko.  Sano, would you put him down please," Sano reluctantly complied, "Now, you were telling us your name…"

            "Yes, I was before _he_ interrupted me.  I am Shippo, a mighty fox youkai."

            "HAH!  I _KNEW_ IT!  I _KNEW YOU WERE A YOUKAI!" Sano was freaking out._

            "He's a _cute youkai!" Ayame was hugging Shippo._

            "Gack…please let go of me…"

            When Shippo finally escaped the hug of death, he jumped onto a table and waved his arms, "I hafta find Kagome!  She's a human girl and she got thrown overboard right after me and I've gotta find her before something bad happens and it's all my _fault_!"

            "Wait…thrown overboard?" said Shura, suddenly serious.

            "Yeah, me and Kagome and Inuyasha were looking for a Shikon shard and we got captured by these pirates and they threw me an' Kagome overboard but they've still got Inuyasha!"

            "Say again?"

            "Errrgh…JUST HELP ME FIND KAGOME WILL YOU?!?"

            "Yes, yes, we'll help you look for her.  Where should we start, Shura?"

            "It depends on where the ship was when they got thrown over."

            "We were facing a mountain with a waterfall."

            "Ok, I know the place.  It's not too far from here.  Let's go!"

            "Kaoru, could you stay here and watch Ayame and Suzume?"

            "Sure, Kenshin.  Good luck!" 

***

           The group ran along the path while Shippo explained what had happened.  Shura would often nod and ask questions, and said that she most likely knew who these pirates were.

            "They're sheer evil.  No sense of morals whatsoever," then she added as an afterthought, "No sense of proper English either, for that matter," then she continued speaking where she had left off, "It was a wonder they didn't kill you outright.  Ah, here we are," Shura pushed aside the last few bushes to reveal a huge waterfall, "Kenshin, I believe _you_ remember this place."

            "How could I forget, Shura?"

            'KAGOME?!?  KAGOME?!?  WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  Shippo had already bounded down the narrow path to the bottom of the waterfall.  He looked around, still calling for her.  Finally he saw her clinging to a piece of driftwood almost 25 feet away from land.  She looked up weakly at his calling, and smiled.

            "Shippo…you're safe…" she said softly before losing consciousness.  Her still form began to slip off of the wood into the deep sea.

            "Kagome…" Shippo murmured. 

            "Don't worry kid," Shura stood next to Shippo, then looked down and gave him a wink, "Shura's here."  Then she leapt into the sea and began to swim quickly towards Kagome.  She was just a few feet away when Kagome slid completely into the icy water and vanished.  Shura took a deep breath and dived after her, and all those on the beach watched the rolling waves for what seemed like an eternity before Shura broke surface again, holding Kagome and swimming towards shore.  Shura finally reached the rock ledge where everyone stood, and they all pulled Kagome out of the water while Shura climbed up and shook water out of her hair.

            "Wow, miss Shura!  You're so brave!" Shippo gushed.  She smiled at him, then turned towards Kagome.  Her skin was blue-tinged, and she was breathing very unevenly.  She had been in the water for a long time, and, unlike Shippo, had no demon powers to help her.  Sano and Kenshin carried her back to Shura's home, where she was covered in blankets and left to recover.

            "Kaoru, why does she wear strange clothes?"

            "Now, Suzume, that's not very nice."

            "Well they are pretty weird."

            "Yahiko!  Shut up!"

            "Oh, yeah?  Why don't you make me, ugly!"

            "THAT'S _IT!!!  YOU ARE SO DEAD YAHIKO!!!"_

            "Kenshin, are they always like this?"

            "Hai, de gozaru." 

            "They remind me of the way Kagome and Inuyasha fight." 

            "You mentioned this Inuyasha person before.  Who is he?"

            "He's a dog hanyou.  He's a big jerk, and he and Kagome fight all the time.  And then she says osuwari and he falls flat on his face, it's so great.  We have to go around and collect Shikon shards that increase your power.  We need to get all the shards so we can put the Shikon no Tama back together so we can defeat Naraku who's a really creepy hanyou who everyone except me seems to have issues with but he wants to kill us all because he has issues with us too.  And then there's Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru who _also_ wants to kill us 'cause he hates Inuyasha's guts.  And there's also Kouga who really likes Kagome but Inuyasha likes Kagome too so they fight every time they see each other, which gets really annoying because I think Kouga is cool.  And there's a monk named Miroku who travels with us, and every time he sees a girl he asks them to bear his child, then Sango hits him over the head with her giant boomerang.  Sango is a youkai exterminator who has this fire cat named Kirara that she flies around on and when she isn't fighting, Kirara turns into a little kitty that girls like to hug."

            Kenshin could make absolutely _no_ sense out of that, so he just smiled and nodded and retreated outside.  Shippo sighed and looked out the window.  He saw Sano leaning against a palm tree, and hatched an spur-of-the-moment, evil plan.  He snuck out the door, around the house, and up the tree.  Then he jumped onto Sano's head and hung his head over so he was staring Sano right in the eye while making a freaky, evil face.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  THE YOUKAI IS ON ME!!!  IT'S GOING TO SUCK OUT MY SOUL!!!  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sano ran in circles waving his arms wildly until Shippo fell off, "FUTAI NO KIWAMI!!!"

            "Yeep!" Shippo dodged Sano's attack, then ran away and clung to Shura's leg, "Shuraaaaa!  He's trying to _kill meeeee!"_

            Shura waited for Sano to get close, then dodged out of the way and punched Sano in the face, causing him to overbalance and fall over.

            "Yay!  Shura is _so_ cool!"

            Kaoru stuck her head out the window and called, "Hey, she's waking up now!"

            "Kagome!" Shippo raced across the sand and leapt through the window.


	3. Oro?

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin.  Poor me._

_Author's Note: At last, I have updated! *fanfare* And now, you must ph33r the Inuyasha angst, because there needs to be some angst in this fic.  Muahahaha!_

**Chapter 3: Oro?**

Inuyasha sat alone in the dirty, cramped cabin.  He felt the pirate ship rocking in time to the waves, and smelled the salt of the sea-spray.  He had given up trying to get out; he didn't see any point.  Kagome had been thrown into the sea and drowned.  Life didn't seem to have much of a point anymore.  His mind was tormented with memories of her; why hadn't he done anything more to save her?  Sesshomaru had always been right; he was a weak coward, not worthy to be anything more than a hanyou. 

***

            The first thing Kagome saw when she woke up was Shippo's face…up close.  

            "Shippo?"

            "Kagome!  You're _okay_!  I was really worried but Shura said that you would be fine but it was so scary I'msogladyou'renotdead!" Shippo talked faster and faster as his relief kicked in, all the time almost strangling Kagome with a hug around her neck.

            "I'm…glad too…Shippo…but…would you…mind…letting go?" Kagome gasped out as she began to turn blue for lack of air.

            "Gwah!  Gomen nasai!" Shippo let go and Kagome's face returned to its normal color.  She sat up, massaging her throat, and looked around.  Kenshin, Kaoru, Shura, Yahiko, and Sano all waved and smiled in unison.  Ayame and Suzume began to jump up and down holding hands and singing.

            "Kagome's awake!  Kagome's awake!" they chanted.  Kagome looked like she was about to say something, but then decided not to.

            "Shippo…who are these people?"

            "That's Kenshin, that's Shura, that's Kaoru, that's Yahiko, that's Ayame, and that's Suzume."

            "Hey, you forgot _me_!"

            "Oh, yeah.  _That's Sano."_

            "What do you mean 'Oh yeah'?  It's only been a _minute since you attacked me!"_

            "Don't worry about _him_ Kagome.  He's a _loser_."

            "WHY YOU LITTLE…"

            "Eep!" Shippo ran behind Kagome and covered his head with his hands.  Sano was just passing Shura when he tripped over a conveniently placed foot.

            "Shura, _why do you always take __his side?" Sano grumbled from the floor._

            Shura smiled innocently and replied, "Because he's right."  

She ran out the door cackling, with Sano chasing behind her.  After a while, when it was deemed safe, everyone else in the house walked outside too.  Shura had _somehow_ gotten Sano to fall into the ocean, where he was sitting with a murderous look on his face.  Everyone laughed, and they began to discuss how to rescue Inuyasha from the pirates.

***

            Sesshomaru flew over the sea, tracking his brother's scent.  But the salt was _seriously interfering with his nose.  He was going to beat Inuyasha, though, whatever it took.  Even flying over this accursed ocean.  After a while of following the elusive scent of his brother around the stronger smells of fish and salt, he found a small island that smelled of humans.  Several people, __including, he noted with a smirk, the wench that followed his brother around.  Even though he couldn't smell Inuyasha, he knew that where he found the wench, he would find his brother nearby.  The humans were on the beach, so he landed impressively right in the midst of them._

            Kagome had been talking with Kenshin when she saw Sesshomaru land.  She drew back instinctively; this had been a _bad day.  _First_ the pirates and __now Sesshomaru.  Noting Kagome's fear, Kenshin reached for his Sakabatou, but then realized with a jolt that he had left it inside.  Cursing inwardly, he studied the youkai that had just landed.  He was tall, with long silver hair, a missing arm, and a long, fluffy…__thing perched on his shoulder.  He also wore two swords, and their auras were exact opposites.  Strange…_

            "Ken-ni!  We found lots of pretty rocks on the beach!" Suzume and Ayame ran over, then they saw Sesshomaru and walked over to him.  They asked in innocent voices, "Are you a nice youkai too?"

            Sesshomaru looked down at the two little girls who were staring up at him without fear.  They were so much like Rin.  He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and a woman pulled the two girls away and stood in front of him.

            "I _swear if you hurt them you'll have __me to answer to!  You think you're just __so high and mighty, and you can just __waltz on over to _my_ island…" she kept ranting, and Sesshomaru was actually stunned into silence.  __No human had _ever_ dared to yell at him like this.  So he just stood there in shock for a long time while this wench screamed at him so loud that it started to hurt his sensitive ears._

            Kagome was feeling mixed emotions.  One half of her was _highly_ amused that Shura was yelling Sesshomaru out, while the other was worried that any moment he might snap out of his shock and kill her.  And the way he had looked at Ayame and Suzume…had she seen _tenderness in his eyes?  She hadn't thought him capable of any such emotions.  She looked over to Shippo, who was obviously fighting off hysterical laughter at the shocked expression and discomfiture of their long-time enemy.    _

            "…and so _you think you can just __swagger around anywhere you want __just because you're a bloody __youkai…" Shura finally paused for breath, giving Sesshomaru a chance to interject._

            "I assure you I was not going to hurt the children, I'm just looking for a certain wen– _girl," Sesshomaru revised his wording at the last second, not wanting this strangely formidable girl to start yelling again, "and my half-brother.  We have a little fight to finish, you see."_

            "Inuyasha isn't even _here_ right now!" Kagome felt it wise to say something before Sesshomaru tore the island apart in a futile search for Inuyasha.

            Sesshomaru zoomed over to her, "Aha!  Where is he then, if he isn't with _you_?"

            "He's…ummm…" Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to have to fight his brother again.

            "_Well, wench?  Where _is_ he?" Sesshomaru was getting very impatient._

            "He's stuck with some pirates, de gozaru," Kenshin didn't want this strange youkai to harm Kagome.  He _sure looked like he was about to._

            "Pirates?  Do they have Tetsusaiga?"

            "Well, yeah…"

            "YOU LET _PIRATES GET __TETSUSAIGA?!?" Sesshomaru was livid, "I CAN'T __BELIEVE MY _WORTHLESS_, __IDIOT, __HANYOU HALF_-_BROTHER LETS A BUNCH OF _HUMANS_ GET __TETSUSAIGA!!!  I WOULD _NEVER_ LOSE SUCH A MAGNIFICENT SWORD!!!  BUT NOOOO, MY FATHER GIVES _KONO SESSHOMARU_, LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS, A BLOODY _HEALING_ SWORD!!!  ARGH!!!"_

            Everyone quickly scooted away from the highly frustrated, demon-eyed Sesshomaru.  He was _scary_ when he was like this.  Then he started punching a nearby tree, which began to melt, as in his anger Sesshomaru was inadvertently releasing the poison acid contained within his claws.  Seeing this little display, everybody ran behind Kenshin, who was left out in the open with _no sword and about 8 people clustered behind him._

            "Oro?" 


	4. Backwards and Sideways

_Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin._

_A/N: *collective gasp* I'm not dead! And here is the update *dodges flying objects* I know it's late, and I'm really sorry!  I'm trying!  It's just that I was working on 'A Simple Misunderstanding', and the Writers Block Demon of Doom had made it's nest on this fic! _

_And now to answer the review that asked a question:_

_Winged Knight: Fine, I'll lighten up on Sano _a little _(he _is_ my main comic relief after all).  But he is actually youkai-phobic, as proved by the Train Episode that comes right before the Shura Episodes.  But no, he is not going to fight Inuyasha, (in fact, he won't even be on the boat) and yes, Fluffy-sama would __obliterate him in a fight._

**Chapter 4: Backwards and Sideways**

Sesshomaru's rage was interrupted when his pointy demon ears caught the sound of the frightened crying of little girls.  He looked up from melting the tree to see Ayame and Suzume crying and clutching Kenshin's shirt.  He began to feel guilty; he hadn't meant to make them cry.  As much as he hated to admit it, he, like his brother, could simply not stand to see girls cry.  So he stopped melting the tree and walked over to Kenshin, but not in a threatening way.  Once there, he knelt down to Ayame and Suzume.

            "Don't cry, stop crying, come on…" he continued to reassure them.  If Kagome hadn't been squished in the middle of the group, she would have fallen over from shock.  First Sesshomaru had let himself be shouted out by a human, then he had lost control, and now he was comforting two little girls.

            "WHAT IS GOING _ON_ HERE?!?" she shouted, and then looked embarrassed when everyone turned to stare at her, "Did I just say that out loud?"

            "Yes, very loud."

            "Whoops…" Kagome's face turned bright red.  This was worse that when she had stood up and yelled during class the first time.  Except now she was surrounded by people she had just met, Shippo…and Sesshomaru, "Just don't mind me, I'm just having a mental breakdown, hahaha…" she laughed weakly.

            "Kagome, did you hit your head or something?" Shippo poked her forehead curiously.

            "No, I'm fine…I'm just going crazy," Kagome inconspicuously pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't having some sort of messed up dream.  Nope.  This was like a dream though; everything was turned around backwards and sideways.  Inuyasha had been kidnapped, Shippo had saved her, she was on a remote island with a whole bunch of people she'd never met, and then comes Sesshomaru acting like…not-Sesshomaru.  She had obviously lost it.

***

            Inuyasha was sitting in 'his' cabin being quietly angsty when the pirate captain opened the door and swaggered in, waving his sword around and obviously drunk as a skunk, as proven by the utter idiocy that his next words held.  

            "Yer goin' ta work fer me, now, youkai!  Ya hafta do wha' I say 'cause I'm th' cap'n roun' here, savvy?"

            Something inside of Inuyasha pulsed, and his eyes flashed red for a few seconds, "You killed Kagome."

            "Aye, an' I'll kill you if'n ya don' do wha' I say.  Firs' thing, I wan' ya ta give me tha' nice sword ya got thar.  Move it, youkai!"

            Inuyasha knew what would happen if he gave up his sword, especially since the transformation had already begun to happen.  He usually didn't like this, but now he would make an exception.  He grinned evilly, his eyes pulsing red again, "Take it, then."

            "Why thank'ee now," the captain grinned greedily as he lifted Tetsusaiga and began to walk away.  It was then that the demon inside of Inuyasha broke loose, and the captain was dead before he knew what hit him, the force of the blow sending Tetsusaiga spinning out the door, even further away from Inuyasha.  

The door to the cabin was still open, and the crew was running over, attracted by the noise.  The demon that had been Inuyasha killed the first five that walked inside, but then the rest of them wised up and shut the door.  The furious demon hurled himself, snarling, against the wood, and it trembled, the scroll throwing him back with a shock.  But it didn't faze him, and he slammed into the wood again.  The old wood wouldn't hold out long even with the scroll, so the crew began to prepare for when this violent monster broke loose.

***

Shippo was outside playing with Ayame and Suzume, Sano watching them all grudgingly.  To him, it was better than being inside the house with the bigger youkai…and Shura.  They were all talking about going to rescue _another_ youkai…well, hanyou, but it was all the same to Sano.  It was just not his day.  Well, perhaps he could ask the little evil youkai if he had ever worked on one of those 'trains'.  In his mind, a demon was still more likely than a kettle.

Meanwhile, inside Shura's hut, Kenshin, Kaoru, Kagome, Shura, and Sesshomaru were discussing how to get Inuyasha.  Well, Sesshomaru was more interested in rescuing Tetsusaiga, but it was the same basic principle.

"_Kono Sessh_omaru_ could easily take care of a few humans," Sesshomaru was saying haughtily._

"Yes, and then you would start trying to kill Inuyasha, and a moving ship isn't really the best place to do that, you know…" Kagome was saying, and then inspiration hit her, "I mean, he might accidentally drop Tetsusaiga into the ocean…"

"He would, the worthless hanyou that he is."

"So we should come along to make sure that you don't fight him until we all get back to shore.  And if you went alone, it might seem like _you were trying to rescue __him, but if we all go, it will look more like you were just after Tetsusaiga."_

"Yes, that is true…_Kono Sessh__omaru thinks that he will allow you all to follow him, so that __Kono Sessh__omaru may preserve his image as the Lord of the Western Lands who despises his worthless hanyou half-brother."_

_Heh, I'm goooood…_Kagome thought as she smirked inwardly.  There was _no way they couldn't win with him on their side; he was Sesshomaru, after all._


	5. Real Trouble

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin._

_Answering the reviews:_

_Winged Knight: You're welcome. You don't have to call him Fluffy-sama, but I like to call him that. And no, there will be no Sano-Inuyasha fight, gomen nasai. There will be lots of verbal fighting later, though. Muahahaha._

_Spikester13579: Why thank you. ^_^_

_A/N: I love pirate accents, they're so much fun.  Spellchecker hates 'em though, and I hate the jagged red and green lines the spellchecker likes to put all over my stuff.  So that's when I turn off the spellchecker.  And that's when I start having problems with knowing when I've spelled something wrong on things that matter.  That's when I start remembering that they talked about something like this in the Matrix: Reloaded.  And that's when I start thinking of my computer as an Agent.  And that's when I really love my computer.  This was completely pointless, but I don't care, because I love my Agent computer.  Until it starts being annoying, that is._

**Chapter 5: Real Trouble**

At last the scroll, which had been improperly applied in the first place, faded and the old wooden door shattered.  Inuyasha was out in a flash, sniffing the air wildly for the scent of the humans.  He caught it, they were inside the main cabin.  He slowly moved over, stalking his prey, and then knocked down the door, running inside.  But there were no humans to be seen.  Suddenly, a chain sliced through the air behind him, wrapping itself like a snake around his neck.  Taken by surprise, he was yanked onto his back and more chains snaked through the air and caught his wrists and ankles.  Snarling and struggling like a trapped animal, he fought against the cold metal links that held him.  But the ends were held by five pirates each, and they were pulling as hard as the could in opposite directions.  He was choking, but the demon blood coursing through his veins was unstoppable, and even the metal chains began to feel the strain.  But the pirates had it all planned out.  Two of them ran cautiously over and attached two manacles to his wrists, then ran off.  They began turning a handle that slowly wound up the chains attached to the manacles, lifting Inuyasha into the air by his wrists.  When he was high enough off the ground, they locked the handle, leaving poor Inuyasha suspended 15 feet in the air by his wrists.  The other pirates tied the ends of the chains around his neck and ankles to anything they could, so that he couldn't pull himself upwards.  He strained and pulled at the bonds, but the way he was tied made it impossible to escape, even for him.

            "Now wha'?" asked one of the pirates below.

            "Why, 'e killed the cap'n an' five o' our mateys!"

            "I say we send th' scum down to th' bottom o' th' sea like we did th' wench!"

            "Aye, but won' 'e jus' swim on back up?"

            "Not if'n 'e's chained up, 'e won'!"

            "Ye dimwit!" the pirate speaking shoved the pirate who asked the question.

            "Wot was that fer?  I'll get ye fer tha'!"

            Soon, they had all broken down into a fistfight, but Inuyasha had heard it all.  He was still demon, but he was beginning to regain some consciousness of himself.  He looked around, trying to see any way down, when his still-maddened eyes saw Tetsusaiga on the deck.  The sight of the weapon, calmed him down quite a bit, and when the pirates mentioned Kagome, even though indirectly, he came back completely.  He was going to avenge her, but that was impossible if he drowned.  And drown him they would when they stopped fighting.  He could only trust to hope that they would keep at it.  Of course, he might just help them along a bit.  Altering his voice and adding an accent, he called down.

            "Ye couldn't fight a jellyfish in a bucket, ye bilge rat!"

            "Yew take tha' back, scum!" one of the pirates launched himself onto another, beating away.  This was too easy.

            "Yew call yerself a pirate?  Yer sister wos a better 'un!"

            "I thought ya was me matey, yew backstabbin' blaggard!"

            It wasn't long before the pirates had their weapons out, and Inuyasha was actually feeling rather insanely happy as he viewed the utter chaos he had caused.  With luck, they'd all kill themselves.  Then he made his mistake.  In the excitement of the moment, he forgot to alter his voice and said something rather stupid.

            "You're such a bad fighter that you couldn't even beat Myouga!"

            "Wot?" The fighting stopped and they all looked up at Inuyasha, who realized his horrible mistake.

            "Th' youkai's been trickin' us!"

            "Tryin' ta keep us from killin' 'im!"

            "An' causin' bad feelin's 'mong mateys!"

            "Kill 'im!"

            "Cut th' chain an' send 'im over!"

            "Do it now!  We ain't waitin' no more!"

            "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…" Inuyasha muttered to himself.  He was _really in trouble now. _

***

            They were on their way.  Sesshomaru, after a good deal of convincing, had agreed to pull Shura's small boat, although his terms were that they were not going to tell anyone on pain of death and that if anyone ever found out then he would hunt them down and kill them slowly and painfully one by one.  So now the boat containing Kenshin, Shura, Shippo, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kagome was moving over the water so fast that it was nearly flying; a rope tied to the prow extended high into the air, where the flying Sesshomaru was pulling it.  Sano had stayed behind to watch Ayame and Suzume…and of course stay far away from the youkai.  Kagome followed her 'shard-sense' for the Shikon shard (remember that?) that resided aboard the ship.

            "It's moving west," she said, then shouted up to Sesshomaru, "WEST!!!"

            "Why did Kono Sesshomaru ever agree to this?" Sesshomaru muttered to himself as he changed course again, "This is so humiliating.  If anyone saw Kono Sesshomaru pulling a bunch of humans like some sort of horse…Kono Sesshomaru's image as Lord of the Western Lands would be tarnished forever…" it was then that he saw the ship on the horizon, with something unrecognizable dangling over the edge.  As they grew closer, Sesshomaru saw that it was his brother, who was obviously about to be dropped into the water.  Poor Sesshomaru couldn't have known that Inuyasha didn't have Tetsusaiga, so he increased his speed tenfold.

            "TETSUSAIGAAAAAAAAA!!!"


	6. Fish in a Net

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin_

_Answer the review…_

_Winged Knight: Ooooh, no, he gets scary when I call him that, and because of one of my other friends getting to him first, he lives in her closet and not mine.  As for the third-person thing, that's how he talks in the actual anime. He is Kono (this) Sesshomaru. And he wants Tetsusaiga…because it's a powerful sword and he just does._

_A/N: This chapter isn't all that funny, but I did throw in _some_ humor.  Heh, the plot is really going a whole heck of a lot farther than I expected it to when I started writing this.  Oh, and in this chapter, Sesshomaru is weaker than he actually is in the series, but just for the sake of the plot.  So all you Fluffy-sama fans, don't yell at me, 'cause I'm a Fluffy-sama fan too and I didn't like doing this to him.  But for the sake of the plot, I had to be mean._

**Chapter 6: Fish in a Net**

Inuyasha was being dangled over the ocean, the pirates taunting him.

            "Got any las' requests?"

            "None that I would share with you bakas."

            "Well, down ye go, laddie!" a pirate unlocked the lever that was holding the chain that was holding Inuyasha up, and he began to plummet towards the water.  Then he heard someone yelling very loudly, and the icy seawater enveloped him.  He couldn't swim with his arms and legs tied, and the chains were heavy.  Basically, he was sinking like a stone.  Saltwater filled his mouth, his ears, his nose, his eyes.  He gasped in panic, then began to choke on the inhaled water.  Suddenly, he jerked to a halt, and something began pulling him back up.  He broke the surface and began breathing deeply, but the water already in his throat made the problem worse.  Then he found himself face-to-face with Sesshomaru.

            "WHERE'S TETSUSAIGA?!?"

            Inuyasha gestured weakly at the ship; he normally wouldn't tell Sesshomaru this, but now was _not_ the time for a Brother Death-Match.  Sesshomaru swore loudly, threw him back into the water, and landed on the ship.  He was going to rescue Tetsusaiga, and woe unto any human that got in his way.

***

            Kagome had needed to hold on for her life as Sesshomaru suddenly picked up speed.  She looked forward, and then saw Inuyasha falling from the pirate ship.  Time seemed to slow down as he fell and hit the water, disappearing beneath the surface.  She tried to jump in, but Kenshin held her back; he was talking, but she couldn't hear anything but the splash as Inuyasha hit the water and sank.  Then Sesshomaru grabbed onto the still-falling chain and yanked him back up.  Time resumed it's normal pace as Sesshomaru yelled something at Inuyasha, then threw him over in their direction.  He landed right next to the boat, and they all hauled him up.  He was unconscious, and Kagome hurriedly unwrapped the chains from around his neck and legs, and undid the manacles around his chafed wrists.  She looked up to see Sesshomaru fighting 50 pirates at once.  She also saw the pirates carrying the fishing net, but she couldn't yell out a warning; her voice came out as no more than a choked whisper.  In that instant, the net was thrown and Sesshomaru was entangled in the thick rope.  Two more nets were thrown on, and he fell to the deck, where he was set upon by the remaining pirates; 36 to be exact.

***

            Sesshomaru was frustrated.  Here he actually _saves his worthless brother from drowning, and he doesn't even have Tetsusaiga!  He threw him back to the boat; that wench would have thrown herself over the side if he just dropped him.  Now to teach those disgusting pirates a lesson about why you shouldn't get in Sesshomaru's way of getting Tetsusaiga.  He started killing them right off, but there was a problem that he hadn't foreseen.  He couldn't use his whip or his poison claw or transform into his true form, lest he sink the ship and lose Tetsusaiga.  And of course, there were 50 of them with weapons, and he was only 1 with just claws.  _Not_ that he was 'only 1', but the numbers he was up against were starting to tell.  Then the pirates cleared away, and he knew that they were afraid of his prowess, having seen him kill 24 of them; he then made the fatal mistake of relaxing his guard for a second.  Then the net covered him.  Thick rope strands tangling his claws and limiting his movements.  He wouldn't have been trapped for long, but then another net was thrown over him, and another.  The weight caused him to overbalance, and he fell to the deck.  The pirates were all over him, kicking and clubbing with their weapons.  He tried to escape the net, but only succeeded in getting himself so tangled that he was unable to move at all.  And then a well-aimed boot connected with his skull, and all went black._

***

The pirates had seen the boat.  Laughing, they sailed close and then threw ropes, on the ends of which were wickedly pointed metal hooks, at the boat; the hooks caught on the wood and splintered it, rendering the small boat into mere driftwood in a short time.  They all held onto the remaining pieces, Kagome and Shura holding Inuyasha up together.  Then the pirates threw a fishing net over them and brought it up, deftly entrapping all of them.  They were pulled over the side, the net so tight about them that they were unable to move their arms or legs.  The pirates leered at them; they were at their mercy now.

"Look'ee 'ere; we caught us two youkai an' a whole lot o' pris'ners in one net!"

"Plus th' other 'un o'er thar makes three youkai!"

"Say, ain't those two th' same 'uns we threw overboard?"

"Aye, so they are."

"They be ghosts!"

"They ain't ghosts yew idiot!  If'n they was ghosts, they'd've ghostied out o' th' net!  Them's just real lucky."

"Per'aps they liked bein' on our ship s'much they wanted ta come back?" at this all the pirates laughed cruelly.

"Let us out of this net, de gozaru!  I will fight you all, and if I win, then we go free," Kagome was impressed with Kenshin, able to keep his head in a situation like this.

"Nay, we've 'eard o' the one with th' scarred cheek an' th' red hair.  We ain't fightin' no Battosai.  Not even all o' us together.  We're smarter 'n that."

"Aye, an' look.  We even caught us a Shura fish!"

"By the powers yore right!  'Ey, look everyone!  It be Shura, th' pirate who isn't!"

"Hey!" Shura started struggling against the net furiously.

"Calm down, Shura, they're _trying to make you mad," Kaoru said._

"And…it's…working…too!" Shura didn't stop struggling.

"The net's too thick, you won't get anywhere!"

"An' who be this liddle girl?  Should'n yew be back 'ome cookin' 'r somethin'?"

"She _can't cook," Yahiko mumbled, then grew louder, "But she's the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, and I'm her best student!" then he mumbled almost silently, "Even if she is ugly."_

"Sure, an' I bet yer her _on'y studen'.  Gotta be, no way such a liddle kid could be no 'best studen'."_

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!!"

"Oh, pard'n me, liddle mast'r studen'."

"Arharr, ye mean we've got us three youkai, two un-ghosts, th' Battosai, Shura th' disgrace, a girl who's mast'r o' a dojo, an' some liddle kid who's 'er best studen'?"

"Aye, tha's abou' right."

"What'r we gonna do with 'em?"

"We ain't throwin' such vallabul cargo intae th' ocean, are we?"

"Nay, nay.  We're keepin' 'em all!" shouted one of the pirates, this one had apparently taken charge, and then continued, "Throw 'em in th' brig!"


	7. Annoyed

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin._

_Now to answer reviews!_

_Winged Knight: Nope, not looking too good for them at all. And no, I am not going to steal him because then I would have a very angry rabbit hanyou after my blood._

_Lilanimegirl2007: Heh, thanks. Don't worry, I'm trying to update every day._

**Chapter 7: Annoyed**

The group had been locked in the brig for several hours.  There were four cells in a row, all with iron bars and heavy locks.  The humans and Shippo had been separated into the two cells in the middle, with Kenshin, Shura, and Kagome on one side, and Kaoru, Yahiko, and Shippo on the other.  Their hands were bound in front of them and their weapons had been taken away.  Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in their own cells on opposite ends of the humans.  They had been taken slightly more precaution with; Inuyasha's hands were manacled together, and Sesshomaru, only having one hand so just having one manacle, the manacles were chained to the ship's wall so that they couldn't pull them out without sinking the ship, and their feet were chained together as well.  _And there were chains around their necks that attached to the floor.  The pirates were taking __no chances._

Kagome was worried about Inuyasha.  _He should have woken up by now, she thought miserably.  Sesshomaru should have woken up too, but she wasn't as worried about him.  He had only gotten beaten up; Inuyasha had nearly drowned.  There was also the fact that she normally really hated Sesshomaru and this was just a temporary truce.  He was going to be really, really mad when he woke up.  Not only had he got beaten by a bunch of humans, he was now chained to the floor in a way very reminiscent of a puppy-dog.  In fact, he __did look sort of like a puppy when he was sleeping and didn't have his 'Mask of Emotionless Ice' on.  She needed a camera so that she could blackmail him later.  That would make a nice hobby; collecting blackmail photos.  __OKAY back on track, she scolded her brain, __This is NOT the time to be thinking of blackmail photos.  Stupid stream of consciousness._

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is waking up," Kenshin tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to see Sesshomaru groggily opening his eyes.  _Here comes the storm…she thought grimly._

***

Sesshomaru started to regain consciousness slowly.  His thought process was moving slowly too.  Very slowly.  

_I smell salt.  Lots of salt.  The salt is annoying.  It's right in front of me and I can't move.  There should be someone here.  Someone small and green with an annoying voice.  But there isn't.  Why not?  I feel the urge to step on something.  Something green.  There should be someone standing right there.  And asking if I'm all right.  In an annoying voice.  Something happened.  Something that involved a net.  And pain.  I have something around my neck.  I wonder what it is?   I don't like it.  I need to stand up.  And step on something green.  But I can't move.  I am annoyed.  At the salt.  And the thing around my neck.  And the green.  Who should be standing there.  With a stick.  I remember a stick.  The green carried the stick.  And followed me around.  Asking questions.  In an annoying voice.  Something else annoys me.  Something red.  And silver.  With dog ears.  Who got something that I wanted.  Something big and pointy.  And fluffy.  I have something fluffy.  Big and white and fluffy.  I like my fluffy.  My fluffy is on top of me.  That is good.  I don't like it when people touch my fluffy.  I don't like people.  They annoy me.  Lots of things annoy me.  Like the salt.  The salt is from the ocean.  There's something about the ocean.  And a boat.  And the people on the boat.  And I was pulling the boat.  And it annoyed me.  Then there was a bigger boat.  And something about the big pointy thing that I wanted.  And then there was blood.  Lots of blood.  I like blood.  Blood doesn't annoy me.  Unless it's my blood.  Then I am very annoyed.  And I melt things.  Melting things is fun.  I melted a tree once.  And then I stopped.  Because someone was crying.  And that was bad.  It didn't annoy me though.  It was a little girl crying.  Little girls don't annoy me.  I know a little girl.  With black hair.  And a missing tooth.  Who smiles too much.  And asks lots of questions.  But not in an annoying voice.  The little girl's name is Rin._     

And then Sesshomaru's brain clicked, and he stopped thinking slowly and started thinking like he normally does.  But he didn't remember his little monologue to himself.  Unfortunately so, as it would have been rather funny if he did.  Oh well.  He opened his eyes, and everything was blurry for a few seconds before snapping into focus.  He was in a cell.  And he was chained.  And he was very, very annoyed.


	8. Pet Doggies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin_

_Reviews!_

_Winged Knight: Ooooooooo…you have a fluffy? Yes, annoying Fluffy-sama is a _very _bad idea.  Especially in the way he is annoyed in this chapter. Yep, Brownie Child is a rabbit hanyou. Go read her fics! (Nyanmoon-sama) Oh, here's Fluffy-sama, since you asked so nicely._

_Sesshomaru: Don't call Kono Sesshomaru that.  Kono Sesshomaru does not know what nuclear waste is, but it can't be worse than what happens to anyone or anything who annoys Kono Sesshomaru._

_Lilanimegirl2007: Nope, not good at all._

_A/N: Look at the title.  Look at the plural form of 'doggy'.  Guess who the pet doggies are.  Guess how scary Sesshomaru is going to be when he gets called a pet doggy.  Think of it yet?  Good.  Now run very far away and rent a bomb shelter so you can hide from him.  But read the chapter first._

**Chapter 8: Pet Doggies**

            Sesshomaru looked around with a very scary expression on his face.  He looked at the cell, the chains, and the place where his swords should be but weren't.  He was more than annoyed now.  He was absolutely furious.  Then he realized something.  The chains would melt very well, and when he was in this sort of mood, melting things was good.  So he put his hand to the end of the chain around his arm, which was attached to the side of the ship.  Let me tell you something about this particular spot on the ship.  It is underwater.  _Not the best thing to be melting through._

            "Ah, Sesshomaru…you _really_ shouldn't do that…" Shura was looking decidedly nervous at the sight of the melting wood.

            "Why not, wench?"

            "Because if you melt through the wood…there will be a rather large leak in the ship.  And guess who's going to drown _first?"_

            "Oh," Sesshomaru quickly removed his hand, "Then what can I melt?  Can I melt this infernal neck-chain without sinking the bloody boat?"

            "No, because _then_ there will be a hole in the _bottom_ of the ship."

            "WELL WHAT _CAN I MELT THEN?!?"_

            "You could melt the thing around your ankles.  _That isn't attached to anything."_

            And so Sesshomaru melted the manacles around his ankles, freeing his feet and leaving him in a much better mood for having destroyed something.  They all sat there for a while, and having nothing to talk about to each other, started talking to themselves.  Sesshomaru thought about how he was going to obliterate his idiot brother for getting captured by pirates and landing him in this cell.  Kagome thought about Inuyasha and when he was going to wake up.  Shippo thought about how he wanted some candy.  Kenshin thought about how much he wanted his beloved Sakabatou back.  Shura thought about how she was going to make those pirates suffer for calling her the pirate who isn't.  Kaoru thought about cooking for the pirates and grinning when she imagined their faces when they tasted her food.  Yahiko thought about whomping the pirates single-handedly with his wooden sword and saving the day.  Inuyasha was thinking in the same way that Sesshomaru was thinking in the last chapter.  Then he remembered Kagome's name and woke up.

            "Where am I?"

            "INUYASHA!!!  YOU'RE OKAY!!!"

            "Kagome?"

            "INUYASHA!!!"

            "You're not dead?"

            "INUYASHA!!!"

            "Well, in that case…can I have some ramen?" 

            "OSUWARI!!!" *wham*

            "What was that for?"

            "OSUWARI!!!" *wham*

            "Stop it!"

            "OSUWARI!!!" *wham*

            "Owwwwww…" Inuyasha lay on the floor, which now had a serious dent in it.

            "Kagome, stop.  If you keep on doing that, we're going to have the hole-in-the-ship problem again," Shura restrained Kagome and made her sit down.

            "Can she do it once more?  It _is rather amusing," said Sesshomaru boredly._

            "_Sesshomaru?  What are _you_ doing here?  And who the heck are all of these people?"_

            Kagome took a deep breath and began pointing, "Kenshin, Kaoru, Shura, Yahiko.  Sesshomaru's here because he's helping us to rescue you because he wants to rescue Tetsusaiga from the pirates.  We _were_ rescuing you but it didn't exactly work very well."

            "How'd they get _him_?"

            "Fishing nets, surprise, and sheer power of numbers.  Fishing nets for us too.  Inuyasha, are you paying attention?"

            Inuyasha had stopped listening, and was attempting to pry off the manacle around his neck.  He wasn't having much luck, though, especially since his hands were chained together as well, "It's like I'm some sort of pet _doggy_ with a _collar and a __leash…" _

            "Aye, now yer _our_ pet doggy," one of the pirates waltzed down from above decks, moving back until he reached Sesshomaru's cell, "An' _yer_ our oth'r pet doggy.  Yew may 'ave killed more o' us, but yew still belong ta us, ye do.  Be good liddle doggies now, an' may'ap th' new cap'n'll give ye both some puppy treats," laughing he walked back above.

            "Puppy treats?" there was blazing fire in Inuyasha's eyes, but comparing them to Sesshomaru's eyes just then would be like comparing a child's sparkler to a volcanic eruption.

            "Kono.  Sesshomaru.  Is.  Not.  A.  Pet.  Doggy," Sesshomaru's face was covered in anime twitch marks and his eyes were glowing red and flaming in the way that was said above.  Everyone moved as far away as possible, and even farther when youkai angry-flames burst into being around him.  He was scary sometimes.  This was one of those times.  Multiplied by a million.    


	9. In Which There Is Much Fighting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin_

_I got reviews!  Now to answer them!_

_Lilanimegirl2007: Nope, not a good idea at all. A worse idea than insulting Kaoru's cooking to her face.  And that's a pretty bad idea._

_Winged Knight: You have? I think that you might just qualify for an honorary membership in the Sci-Fi Club.  I don't watch Yu Yu Hakusho enough to know any of the characters.  No blood in this chapter, wait for chapter 11 for that.  Muahahaha…_

**Chapter 9: In Which There is Much Fighting**

            Inuyasha was very happy.  Not only was Kagome not dead, but his hated half-brother was looking rather silly at the moment.  At first he had been really scary with the flames and the eyes and the twitch marks, but then he had started trying to reach the bars of the cell door and melt them so he could go and kill the pirates in a very evil and cruel way.  But the pirates, despite their horrible grammar, were smart enough to have made the chain attached to Sesshomaru's arm too short for him to reach the door.  So he was stretched out as far as he could, trying vainly to reach.  To Inuyasha, it was absolute hilarity.  To everyone else, it was not quite so funny, but still a nice change from Uber Scary Sesshomaru Of Death, Destruction, And Doom In General.  After a while, Shura spoke.

            "You're going to rip a hole in the ship if you pull any harder.  What have we said _before about what happens when we put a big hole in the ship?"_

            "I'm…going…to…destroy…that…pirate…"

            "And yourself as well if you sink the ship while you're chained to it."

            "Shura's right, de gozaru."

            "He could reach _these_ bars," Kaoru said suddenly.

            "And _that will accomplish absolutely __nothing," Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Save the fact that you three will be able to get into his cell.  He'll _still_ be chained to the wall."  _

            "Shut up, hanyou.  If you hadn't been such an _idiot and gotten yourself stuck here in the _first_ place, Kono Sesshomaru would not be here!"_

            "If you hadn't decided to _come_ in the first place you wouldn't be here!"

            "If you had just handed over Tetsusaiga in the first place I wouldn't have come!"

            "You've _already got __two bloody swords!  How many do you _need_?!"_

            "As many as Kono Sesshomaru wants.  _You can barely handle __one sword!"_

            "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Yahiko clutched his head.

            "You should talk; you're this way with me all the time!" Kaoru countered.

            "But this is different!  They're louder and I'm not in on it!"

            "You're loud enough already!"

            "And you aren't?"

            "Not as loud as you!"

            "If you could cook as well as you yell, you'd be running a six-star restaurant!  But you _can't _cook!"

            "I can too!"

            "Every time you try something bursts into flames!"

            "Can everyone just calm _down_, de gozaru?"

            "NO!"

            "Orororororo…"

            "Don't make that stupid _noise_!" Sesshomaru moved out of his argument with Inuyasha.

            "But it's my trademark, de gozaru…"

            "_And you're being redundant with that 'de gozaru' thing and it's driving Kono Sesshomaru crazy!"_

            "Well, your constant referral to yourself in the third person is driving _me crazy, Mister Constantly-Trying-To-Sink-The-Ship!" Shura joined in._

            Inuyasha had begun fighting with Kagome in Sesshomaru's absence, "Why can't I have some ramen?"

            "Because I don't have any!"

            "But I'm hungry…"

            "Just because you're hungry doesn't mean ramen will magically appear!"

            "You have Miko powers, don't you?" 

"Miko powers can't make ramen!"

"You're worthless."

            "OSUWARI!!!" *wham*

            And so it went.  The fighting groups would rearrange once in a while, and once they were actually all having the same argument, but it was loud as heck regardless.  The only one who wasn't fighting was Shippo; the poor little kitsune was sitting on the floor clutching his ears.

            "Aiaiaiaiii…why me?  Why didn't I just stay on the island and torture that Sano person?"

            "Hey, I resent that."

            Everyone looked up to see Sano leaning against the wall near the staircase, inconspicuously leaning away from the three youkai and chewing on his trademark random fish skeleton.  They had been so busy screaming at each other that they hadn't noticed him come in.

            "What…"

"How did you…"

"Huh?"

Everyone babbled like this for a bit, while Sano looked on amusedly.  Eventually they fell silent, waiting for an explanation.

"Why, the answer is simple," Sano smirked, "I was able to summon the Three Spirits of the Insane Fanfics.  Dramatic Convention, Plot Device, and the All Powerful Muse of This-Makes-Absolutely-No-Sense-And-Defies-The-Laws-Of-Everything-But-I'm-Going-To-Do-It-Anyway.  Strange names, huh?  Oh, and here they come now."

Everyone's head turned towards the stairway as two big shadows and one little shadow came walking down.  The Three Spirits of the Insane Fanfic Writers came strolling into the brig nonchalantly.

"Hey guys.  What'd we miss?"  


	10. In Which Spirits Abound

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin._

_Review dance! *dances*_

_Lilanimegirl2007: No, that'd sorta sink the ship. Not good for them._

_Winged Knight: It depends on which three you're talking about. These three tend to help. Hmmm…I didn't think of the Kagome-Battosai thing…that has possibilities…thanks!_

_A/N: Yes, this chapter is rather short.  This would be on account of the fact that I wrote it at about midnight._

**Chapter 10: In Which Spirits Abound**

            Kagome's jaw dropped.  The sudden and random appearance of Sano was unbelievable enough, but the sudden and random appearance of the three 'Spirits' was even more so.

            "I can see that we missed rather a lot, by the looks of things," Miroku continued as he ducked into the narrow corridor of space that ran in front of the cells.

            "I_ thought you were just getting a Shikon shard, not getting captured by pirates.  If I had known, _I_ would have come along too," Sango followed Miroku._

            "Mrew!" Kirara agreed as she jumped into Sango's arms.

            "So…the Three Spirits of the Insane Fanfics, eh?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, "Which one of you is which?"

            "I'm Dramatic Convention…" Miroku began.

            "And Kirara is Plot Device," Sango continued, "And _I_…am the All Powerful Muse of This-Makes-Absolutely-No-Sense-And-Defies-The-Laws-Of-Everything-But-I'm-Going-To-Do-It-Anyway."

            "Since _when have you three been Spirits of the Insane Fanfics?" Kagome's mind was reeling.  Perhaps this was just a strange dream.  A very _realistic_ strange dream.  For the second time, she pinched herself.  And then a third and fourth time, _just_ to make sure.  Nope, this wasn't a dream.  _Not_ cool._

            "I don't know; perhaps we've always been Spirits of the Insane Fanfics and just didn't know it.  Or maybe the Spirits have just temporarily manifested themselves within us.  Either way, we were suddenly and unexpectedly on a remote island with him and two little girls and a bunch of spell-casting stuff.  And we suddenly knew that you were in trouble.  We also knew your exact location.  It was _really weird," Miroku trailed off thoughtfully._

            "So we got on Kirara, and he wanted to come too; he said something about someone named Kenshin making some oath not to go anywhere without him.  Is one of you named Kenshin?"

            "I am, de gozaru," Kenshin said, "Sano, _who _is watching Ayame and Suzume if you're _here_?"

            "Well…ummm…I _also_ summoned the Two Spirits of Random Insertion…so _they're_ watching Ayame and Suzume…and…yeah…" Sano trailed off as well, but not thoughtfully.  More like uncomfortably, as he was being ferociously glared at by Kaoru, Kagome, and Shura.

            "And _who, pray tell, are the Two Spirits of Random Insertion?" Kagome said slowly, deliberately, and scarily._

            "Would I get yelled at if I said that the Two Spirits of Random Insertion were a small toad youkai carrying a staff that's twice his size and a little girl with black hair who smiles a lot?" Sano said nervously.

            "Rin?" Sesshomaru became attentive all of a sudden.

            "Huh?" Sano looked confused.

            "Was the little girl's name _Rin_?!"

            "Yeah…I _think that was what she said her name was…"_

            "So the other one must have been Jaken."

            "Yeah, I remember _his_ name, because he kept yelling about always having to watch little human girls…in the third person."

            "So you left _Jaken_ and _Rin to watch Ayame and Suzume?" Kagome's head was in her hands._

            "Yeah."

            "And you two _let_ him?" this comment was directed at Miroku and Sango, who were looking rather sheepish.

            "Well, being Spirits of the Insane Fanfics apparently causes lapses of common sense…" Miroku was saying, but Kagome wasn't listening.  She was _far_ too busy banging her forehead repeatedly on the side of the ship.


	11. Fluffy sama's Revenge

_Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin, no we don't Precious._

_We only gots one review, Precious.  The peoples needs to review more, they do! *gollum*_

_Winged Knight: You are one faithful reviewer, yes Precious!  You always reviews all our chapters, and you even came back after we hadn't updated in monthses, Precious.  So we will gives you a present in the next Precious chapter, we will.*gollum* Not a fight between Inuyasha and Sano, no, but a nice Precious present that we thinks you will like, yes._

_A/N: If you didn't notice, we are talking like Precious Gollum we are.  We likes Gollum, yes.  We also likes reviewses, Precious, reviewses are almost as nice as fishes, they are! *gollum* We also likes cliffhangers, yes Precious, tricksy cliffhangers that drives the peoples insane!  What we don't likes is STU-pid, fat Hobbitses that are always mean to us. *gollum*  _

**Chapter 11: Fluffy-sama's Revenge**

"Kagome, quit that."

"Yeah, you'll hurt yourself."

"_Jaken_ and _Rin.  How can there _possibly_ be enough stupidity in the world for you to do that?" Kagome did stop banging her head though._

"I think it's time to get you all out of there now."

"Yeah, that would be a good thing."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew slightly red again, and he grinned to himself in an evil way, "Kono Sesshomaru is going to _kill that pirate and melt the remains, then get Jaken to burn __those remains into a pile of ash, then stomp on the ashes and drop them into the ocean."_

Miroku stared worriedly, "Should we let him out?  Won't he try to kill us like he usually does?" 

"You wouldn't want to deprive him of his much-needed revenge, now would you?" Kagome said impishly.

"Revenge?  Revenge for what?" he asked curiously.  Kagome called him over and whispered something in his ear.  His eyes got _really_ big and he scooted quickly away from Sesshomaru's cell, shaking his head and saying, "I am _not_ going to be the one to let him out!  No _way, no _how_!" _

"Miroku, you _wimp_!" Sango said disdainfully until _he_ whispered something in _her_ ear, at which _her_ eyes grew equally as big as his, "_I'm_ not letting him out _either."_

"Oh, for Kami's sake, _I'll_ let him out!" Shura shook her head, "Just let me out and untie me."

"Kirara will get right on it," Sango smiled.  Kirara transformed, much to the amazement of the Kenshin gang, and her claws had quickly torn open the cell doors.  Miroku, Sango, and Sano untied the difficult knots that bound everyone's hands, and then they all moved on to Inuyasha, except for Shura, who went to Sesshomaru.  Inuyasha wasn't too difficult, Kirara's fangs got through the main chains, and with everyone working together they figured out how to get the manacles themselves open.  Happy with their work, they turned around to see Shura and Sesshomaru leaning on the wall waiting.

"Finally," Shura said calmly.

"_How_ did you get him out so fast?"

She smiled and held up a long piece of metal, "Skeleton key."

"You had a skeleton key and you didn't _tell us about it?!"_

"I sort of forgot…" Shura grinned sheepishly.

"Whatever, just let's _go_ before Sesshomaru goes insane."

"We need our weapons first.  Miroku, _you're_ Dramatic Convention, do _you_ know where they are?"

"Ummm…" Miroku thought for a minute, "Yep, follow me!"

So they followed Miroku up an old, narrow stairway and through a small wooden door about halfway up the stairs.  The tiny room contained dozens of weapons, supposedly plundered from other ships and such, strewn about willy-nilly.  After some searching they all found their own weapons.  Kenshin hugged his Sakabatou happily, muttering that he would never lose it again.  Everyone ignored him, the people familiar with him had warned the others about his tendency to talk to his sword.  Sesshomaru made a grab for Tetsusaiga, but the barrier stopped him and Inuyasha took it sullenly.  With everyone's respective weapons within their grasps once more, they made their way quietly up to the main deck.  There were only two pirates on deck, it being the middle of the night and all.

"Okay, we need a plan before we charge out there," Kenshin whispered.

"I vote we run out and kill them all.  How's that?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No, then we'd have a bunch of pirates to deal with all at once."

"Feh."

"What about I use my Kazaana?"  

"No, that'd sink the ship."

"Wait!  I…have a _plan!" Shippo said proudly.  As he explained it to everyone, there were many smiles and nods._

***

The pirate on guard was beginning to doze off.  He closed his eyes, and when he next opened them there was a small, two tailed cat staring at him.  He shook his head and wondered if he had drunk too much rum.  The cat mewed cutely, and he began to doubt his sanity.  

"Oi, Gekki!  Come o'er 'ere an' tell me if'n I'm losin' it!"

The pirate he had called, Gekki, walked over, "Wha' is it, mate?"

"Tell me yew c'n see a liddle cat wid two tails sittin' 'ere."

"Aye, I c'n see a cat.  Where'd it come from?"

"I dunno, it wos jus' sorta sittin' 'ere when I open'd me eyes."

"Yew mean yew wos sleepin' on guard?"

"Nay!  I jus' closed me eyes fer a second an' when I open'd 'em again 'ere wos this cat."

"Reckon we should take it ta th' cap'n?"

"Aye.  Strange cats don' jus' come out o' nowheres."

So the two pirates carried Kirara off and the group that had been hiding came out and moved quietly across the deck.  When they were right near the entrance to the cabin where the pirates slept, Shura gave a loud gull call.  A bright light and startled yells signified that Kirara had heard the signal and transformed.  Now it was time for action.  The pirates that had been sleeping ran out of the cabin shouting in confusion.  They were greeted by the sight of a transformed Kirara, sometimes fearsome to even those who _knew_ she wouldn't harm them, and turned around to run back into the cabin.  Their way was barred by a group of two youkai, one hanyou, and seven humans, all of which were _extremely angry.  Not good for the pirates.  Fighting broke out within seconds, and guess who had the advantage?  That's right, it was indeed our little 'good guy' group.  They had separated off into their own little fighting groups, and pirates were falling over dead/comatose everywhere.  Sesshomaru wasn't really fighting, he was looking for the pirate that had called him 'pet doggy'.  That one was going to pay big time.  At last the unfortunate pirate was found, grabbed by the throat, and flown up to the crow's nest._

"_So_, you think that Kono Sesshomaru is a pet doggy, do you _human_?" Sesshomaru's voice would have scared _anyone_ just then, and his red eyes and bared fangs didn't really do anything to diminish that.

"A-aye, I mean nay, I mean…" the pirate's stuttering stopped as Sesshomaru's acid melted him.

"Wrong answer, human," Sesshomaru dropped the dead pirate into the ocean, "Kono Sesshomaru _despises_ humans, especially when they insult him."

Revenge is _so_ sweet.


	12. All Your Ship Are Belong To Us

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin._

_I got more than one review this time, spiffy!_

_Winged Knight: Remember I told you that I was giving you a present for being such a faithful reviewer? This is the chapter that it's in. I think you'll like it. ^_^_

_Spikester13579: Thankies!_

_Neo-Shadow: No, sorry, the monologue was a one-time deal.  Sesomy?  That's a new one._

_A/N: If you don't understand the title, then I will explain it, because this certain title is a joke in and of itself.  There's this really old game (I don't know what it's called), and the people who wrote the dialogue needed some _serious_ grammar lessons.  The most famous grammatically incorrect line from this game is 'All your base are belong to us'.  I think that this line is hilarious, so of course I had to allude to it _somewhere_ in this fic.  That will be all._

**Chapter 12: All Your Ship Are Belong To Us**

While Sesshomaru took his revenge upon the pirate who had been stupid enough to insult him, Kagome began to have some fighting trouble.  She was fighting by herself, and she couldn't use her arrows at such close range and she didn't really have any other weapons aside from herself.  So she had been punching and kicking pirates left and right.  None of them had managed to inflict more than a bruise or a shallow cut so far, but she was beginning to tire.  She misaimed a kick and was knocked against the wooden rail on the side of the ship, twisting her ankle painfully in the process.  She tried to stand up by leaning on the rail and not putting weight on the injury, but the tossing of the deck as the ship sailed on the rolling waves didn't help much.  A rumble of thunder was heard, during the fight the sky above had been taken over by roiling black clouds.  The sea had turned a cold, steely grey and the rain was starting to come down, obscuring Kagome's vision.  She could see that the pirates that had been attacking her had stepped back, forming a semicircle around Kagome.  One tall one stepped forward, and she heard the grating of a metal sword being drawn, and saw the bright steel surface glint as the pirate raised the weapon above him, ready to kill her with the wickedly sharp blade.  Time seemed to slow down for Kagome as the sword sliced the air in a downward arc that would end deep within her body; no one would be able to reach  her in time to save her, not even Inuyasha could move that fast.  She was going to die.

"Kagome-dono!" a voice called; it seemed that it was coming from a million miles away to Kagome's ears.  She closed her eyes tightly and waited for her life to end.  No doubt Kikyo would be pleased, she thought morbidly.  Seconds passed, and the pain never came.  She opened her eyes a bit, and saw that she was being carried along at an impossible speed.  She couldn't see the face of her rescuer in the dark and the rain, until a flash of lightning illuminated his form.  It was Kenshin, but his eyes weren't happy like they normally were; they were narrowed fiercely and were somehow changing color from purple to gold.  She was set down on the deck of the ship, and there were no pirates around.  Her eyes slowly regained the use of sight, and she saw that his eyes had reverted back to purple, although they were still narrowed.

"Kagome-dono, are you injured?" he asked.

"N-no, I'm fine…just a twisted ankle.  But you are!" Kagome exclaimed as she saw that one of his sleeves was torn and bloody.

"It is only a flesh wound, de gozaru."

Then Kagome's curiosity kicked in, "How _did you do that?"_

"What do you mean, de gozaru?"

"That…that…" Kagome struggled to put it into words, "that running…thing.  How could _any human possibly move that quickly?"_

"That is something that will be explained later, as it is a rather long tale.  Stay here, I will defend you now."

Kagome nodded and watched in awe as Kenshin fought off several pirates with amazing speed and skill.  She unconsciously placed her hand on her neck where the pirate's sword had almost dealt a killing blow.  She was one _lucky_ girl.

***

Kenshin had been fighting alongside Sano, the pair of them accounting for quite a few of the pirates.  Then Kenshin's head had snapped up, some inner instinct telling him to look to the starboard side of the ship.  He soon saw why; the pirate who was about to sever Kagome's head just _might have been the reason.  He called out her name and ran using his godspeed.  Using all available surfaces, he ran, jumped, and dodged pirates, but even __he stumbled once or twice on the rain-soaked, wildly pitching deck  As it was, he just barely managed to snatch her out of the sword's path, but he had cut his 'window' so fine that he received a superficial cut on the shoulder.  It was barely anything, so he shrugged it off and carried Kagome to a safer spot on the deck, fighting back the Battosai that had been threatening to emerge.  He quelled his 'dark side' completely as he placed Kagome down and was assured of her all right-ish condition.  She couldn't fight if she couldn't stand, so he took it upon himself to protect her, knocking out several attacking pirates with the dulled edge of his Sakabatou.  This was, after all, what he did best. _

***

Sesshomaru flew down from the crow's nest, ready to join in the fray in sort of a morbidly happy way.  He landed near Inuyasha, who couldn't wield Tetsusaiga in such close quarters and so was using his claws instead.  The group of pirates that had been attacking Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru and rushed him, their logic being that since they had beat him once, they could do it again and that he would be easier than the other one.  _Huge_ mistake that was chock full of flawed logic.  As they ran forward, Sesshomaru cracked his sharp claws threateningly and a low growl rumbled in his throat.  This should have warned the pirates, but they ignored it.  They broke on the inu youkai like water, his claws dispatching several almost instantly.  Then Inuyasha got it into his head that he had to kill more of them than his half-brother did, and came at the pirates from behind.  They never stood a chance, and the entire group was dead shortly.

"I got eight of them!  Beat that!" Inuyasha called braggingly over the noise of the storm to his half-brother.

"Oh, Kono Sesshomaru already has, my hanyou brother.  He has killed ten," Sesshomaru replied almost boredly as he calmly licked his perfect claws free of their coating of human blood.

"What?!  How…"

"You forget; I am Kono Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and a _full_ youkai.  Your human blood must dull your senses, or you would realize that there is a cowardly dagger-wielding human behind you."

Inuyasha turned around to face the pirate and glared daggers at him before punching him across the ship.  Someday, he would beat his arrogant brother at something.  He just had to keep challenging him and the day would come.

***

At the rate that the pirates were being beaten, it wasn't long before all 36 of them were lying about the ship either dead or comatose.  All except for the new captain, who had run into his private cabin and shut the door.  They all walked over and Kenshin tried to open the heavy wooden door, but it was locked.

"You have one chance to come out peacefully before we come in after you, de gozaru," Kenshin called out commandingly.

"Yew can' git in 'ere!  Th' walls 'n door 'r too thick fer yew ta break through!" came the reply, slightly garbled after traveling through the wooden walls.

"Very well, you have made your choice, de gozaru," Kenshin sighed, "Get it open, Sano."

Sesshomaru scoffed quietly, "A weak, pathetic human could not _possibly_ do any such thing."

Sano stepped forward and smashed a giant hole through the door with his Futai no Kiwami attack, and Sesshomaru just barely managed to keep his icy, bored-ish expression except for the sudden raising of his eyebrows which nobody noticed.  Inuyasha, not having much practice with keeping his facial features under control, openly gaped with wide eyes and pointed at Sano while muttering to himself.

"He…and the door…and the punching…and the giant hole in the wall…and the…" the surprised inu youkai trailed off.

Sano stepped through the _new_ door, and the pirate made a strangled noise that sounded suspiciously like 'eep' as everyone else came in as well and stood in a line, blocking off any escape the captain might have hoped for, and stared at him with very, very, scary expressions.  Kagome felt the sudden urge to say something, but as she didn't want to seem like a complete loony in front of everyone, only whispered it softly.

"All your ship are belong to us."


	13. Comic Relief For All

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kenshin_

_Yay for reviews!_

_Winged Knight: You're welcome. Actually, I don't think Fluffy-sama would actually respect Shishio at all, seeing as how he was an insane, homicidal, I-will-repeat-the-same-annoying-phrase-over-and-over-so-that-my-enemies-heads-will-explode, egotistical, cannibalistic mummy who can't even fight for more than 15 minutes before spontaneously combusting (I don't like Shishio, can you tell?). Plus he basically tried to take over Japan, _including_ the Western Lands, making an instant bitter enemy out of Fluffy-sama. None of them have heard of Kenshin or Sano before meeting them, although they do__ in fact know of the Battosai, but, like everyone else in Japan, think he's dead. But the whole thing was a human__ war (that took place in a completely different time period I might add), so neither Inuyasha or Fluffy-sama would really care all that much._

_Sugarmaster15: Heh, if you think _that's_ wrong in 23 ways, you should see the rest of the game. English teacher hell._

_Ermanil Luinedhel Elfobbit: Nice name. ^_~  I'm glad you like my fic so much! Yeah, either freaked or just staring at her real funny and edging away. _

**Chapter 13: Comic Relief For All**

The ex-pirate ship was headed back to Shura's island.  The storm had died down, and all eight of the ex-pirates that had _formerly_ been the crew of the ex-pirate ship were locked in the brig and were being guarded by Yahiko and Shippo; they had been told that it was an important duty that no one else could be trusted with, but actually it was just to keep them both out of the way.  Kagome was currently saying mental thank-you's to her Psychology teacher as she walked into the ship's kitchen accompanied by Kaoru.  The two of them had decided to surprise everyone else by cooking lunch.  It certainly was a surprise; after the fire had been extinguished, it was discovered that there was actually something that neither Inuyasha or Sano would eat.  In fact, neither of them would even get near it.  They decided to get even more revenge on the pirates by feeding it to them.  It was an amusing spectacle, to say the least.

"Tis poison they're feedin' us!"

"We never did nothin' ta deserve this sor' o' torture!"

"Th' thing moved, I'm certain o' it!"

"'Ave mercy on us!"

Kaoru, who had brought the food down, was _not amused, "ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE MY COOKING?!?" _

"Nay, nay, 'tis _fine_ cookin'!"

"Nothin' wrong wi' it at all!" 

"Don' 'urt us miss, we're eatin' it!"

"GOOD!!!"

***

Meanwhile, Sano was steering, and Shura was giving him directions.  As Sano had never steered before, he was having a bit of difficulty.

"NO!!!  Not that way, left!  No, your other left!"

"Would you stop _yelling_, woman?!?"

"Don't take your eyes off the wheel!  Have you no common sense?!"

"I've never done this before, okay!"

"That's obvious!  Do you even know right from left?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Only because you need to remember which hand you can do that punching thing with!  Fighting is, like, the only thing you are _capable_ of doing!"

"At least I _can _fight!"

That tore it.  Shura had her numchucks out in the blink of an eye, and she spun them around some before thonking Sano's head with them.  She shoved him away and took over the wheel herself, fuming quietly.  Kenshin, who had been walking by and seen the whole thing, leaned over and whispered to Sano, "That was probably _not_ the smartest thing to say to her, de gozaru."

"_Now_ you tell me," he grumbled back.

***

Meanwhile _meanwhile_, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking for lack of anything else to do.  Kagome saw Kenshin walking away from the wheel and waved him over.

"Kenshin, you still need to answer my question.  How _did_ you do that running thing?" she looked at him curiously.

"Ah, yes, well," Kenshin put his hand behind his head, "You see, I used to be the Hitokiri Battosai, de gozaru."

Inuyasha seemed mildly impressed, but pretty much shrugged it off with, "Oh, him.  Thought he was dead."

Kagome, however, having just studied about the Battosai in school the last month (do you have any idea how _weird that would be?), was highly excited.  She shook his hand, which was accompanied by an 'oro?' on Kenshin's part, and considered asking him to sign something as soon as she had something available, but kept herself under control with her usual mental mantra of, "I will not freak out.  I will not freak out.  I will not freak out," which had in the past been useful whenever she had run into some person mentioned in her history book.  It almost didn't work.  As it was, she decided to only ask for his autograph once they had gotten back to the island.  She smiled; her day was just getting better and better. _

***

Meanwhile, meanwhile, _meanwhile_, but not really; in fact, it's a little bit later than the last 'meanwhile', because of course the characters can't be two places at once- *sees angry mob waving torches and sporks* GAH!!!  OKAY, MOVING ON!!!  Miroku was doing whatever job he was doing, which coincidentally was located right around the stairs down to the brig where Kaoru had just finished making the pirates eat the horrible food she and Kagome had somehow created.  Now, this is pointing out the fact that this little episode is not really happening at the same time as the other three, meaning that the word 'meanwhile' is not really appropriate for- *is set upon by mob* FINE!!!  Right, so Kaoru came up out of the brig and ran directly into Miroku, who remembered that he hadn't asked her The Miroku Question yet.  Taking her hands in his and partially closing his eyes for effect, he began to ask It.

"Would you bear my-" was as far as he got.  With his eyes closed, he had failed to see either Sango walking by _or_ the Hiraikotsu swiftly approaching his head.  It connected with a very loud 'THONK' accompanied by Sango's yell of 'Hentai!'.  By then, of course, Kaoru had figured out what was going on and soon both women were chasing him around the ship shouting dire threats to his life.  Comic relief for all.    


	14. Ack

Well, sorry, but this isn't an update, just an explanation as to why Chapter 14 is taking so darned long so that you don't think that I've left this fic to rot…again.  It started out with the fact that I had a huge Geometry test to study for and a pile of homework to do last weekend, so I wasn't able to write more than a paragraph.  So I took the test, turned in the homework, and sat down to write.  Guess what?  The Writer's Block Demon of Doom had come back!  So I'm stuck.  I _swear_ I won't take months to update like _last_ time the WBDD visited; I've gotten much faster at driving it off since then.  Plus, I'm also juggling my original fiction, my Neopian Times writing, my schoolwork, and about 5 or so unposted-as-of-yet fics.  But look on the bright side; at least I didn't leave you at a cliffhanger like last time, right?  The plot's pretty much finished, in fact, and I think that Chapter 14 will be the end (but I _might_ divide it into two chapters).  So, now I'm going to answer all of the reviews.

Winged Knight: You forgot something.  Fluffy-sama can't touch Tetsusaiga, remember, because only humans and hanyous can.  Decreases the problem some. ^_^

Ermanil Luinedhel Elfobbit: Heehee, so you're 'not to be messed with' either.  I'm the same way.

FinalSaber: Thanks! Yeah, knowing the Kenshin storyline is a pretty good idea.

Roku the crazy half demon: You sure have read a lot of stories! I'm glad you like mine so much.

Sugarmaster15: Heh, I would have said it a whole lot more!

Neo-Shadow: Hmmm, since the main action is over, I doubt Kenshin will.  Fluffy-sama will stick around as long as I can make him.  And of course, I doubt Miroku knows the meaning of 'waiting for a better time'.

Right.  Now I will be staring at my computer until inspiration decides to come back from its vacation (ideas from you guys might help too).  May the Force be with you always, according to the Prophecy!    


End file.
